babfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock
https://tvokids.com/transcript/126191x/school-age/bitz-and-bob/videos/rock-roll ﻿In animation, the camera pans into an attic. Bitz and Bob come out of the trap door. A song says BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB AH, AH-AH, AH-AH Bitz has brown hair and wears white and green striped stockings, a pink pleated skirt with a brown belt, a white shirt with a print, a denim jacket with pins, ping fingerless gloves and goggles over her head. Bob is a little brown haired boy in a robot outfit. The song continues HER NAME IS BITZ, THE INVENTOR STEAM PINK ADVENTURER ENGINEER OR VISION KICKS NOTHING THAT THE GIRL CAN'T FIX HER SUPER SIDEKICK, BOX ROBOT OUTFIT TOGETHER, THEY WILL FIX IT, SO READY, SET, LET'S GO WE CAN WORK IT OUT They high five and grab some toys. They grab her toys: a rag doll named Purl, an action figure called Bevel, a blue green stuffy named Zip and a pink stuffy named Big Pop. They suddenly appear on a ship, riding a slate on a snow covered mountain, in a castle with friends, and riding their bikes on the street. The song continues WHOA-WHOA-WHOA, WHOA-WHOA AH, AH-AH, AH-AH WE CAN WORK IT OUT WE'LL INVENT A WAY THROUGH IDEAS AND PLAY BITZ and BOB WILL SAVE THE DAY The logo of the show appears. It reads "Bitz and Bob." Bitz dots the "I" in "Bitz" with a cog. The song says BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB, BITZ AND BOB! The name of the episode reads "Rock and roll." (HUMMING) In the attic, Bitz puts a message in a bottle and rolls it towards Bob. Bob gasps and says NO WAY! BITZ. Bitz says OH, HI, BOB. FINISHED FINDING OUT WHAT FLOATS AND WHAT SINKS IN WATER? Bob says YUP. AN APPLE FLOATS, BUT A COIN SINKS. BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT TO TELL YOU. I FOUND THIS! Bitz says WHOA! I WONDER WHO PUT THAT THERE. Bob says I DON'T KNOW, BUT LOOK WHAT'S INSIDE. A MESSAGE. (GASPING) Bitz says LET'S HAVE A LOOK. (GRUNTING) OO, IT'S FROM LA PURL. BoBob says WHO? Bitz says THE BESTEST ARTIST EVER. SHE NEEDS OUR HELP. Bob says OH. LET'S GO, BITZ. Bitz says OKAY. ONE DAY, ON FARAWAY ISLAND... ADVENTURERS BITZ AND BOB ARRIVED TO HELP BESTEST ARTIST EVER, LA PURL. La Purl says EXCUSE MOI, BUT DID SOMEBODY CALL MY NAME? Bitz says BITZ AND BOB AT YOUR SERVICE, LA PURL. WE HEARD YOU NEED HELP. Bob says HAS A DINOSAUR GOBBLED UP ALL YOUR PAINTINGS? ROAR! La Purl says NO. Bitz says HAVE PIRATES SNATCHED ONE OF YOUR STATUES? ARG! (LAUGHING) La Purl says NO. I NEED YOU TO MOVE THIS ROCK, PLEASE. They both say OH. Bob says THAT'S NOT AS EXCITING AS A PIRATE OR A DINOSAUR, La Purl says OH, BUT IT WILL BE. ONCE YOU'VE MOVED IT UP THE BEACH TO FINISH MY MAGNIFIQUE MASTERPIECE. Bitz says HMM. UH, IT'S PRETTY BIG. IT MUST BE HEAVY. Bob says MY ROBO-STRONG BUTTON WILL LIFT IT. (GRUNTING) BoBob says HUH. I THINK MY ROBO-STRONG BUTTON IS BROKEN. Bitz says OH, IT MUST HAVE GOT SAND IN IT. UH, WE COULD TRY PUSHING IT. (GASPING) La Purl says PUSHING IT? OH-LA-LA! I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT. They all push and move the rock a couple of inches. (ALL GRUNTING) Bitz says I THINK IT'S MOVING. NO. (ALL PANTING) Bob says UH. CAN YOU USE THIS PEBBLE IN YOUR ARTY THINGY INSTEAD? La Purl says LOVE TO, BUT THIS ROCK IS THE ONE I NEED. Bitz says OKAY, BIG ROCK IT IS. (BOB HUMMING) (SPLASHING) Bob throws the pebble in the water and says OH, PEBBLES SINK IN WATER TOO, JUST LIKE MY COIN DID EARLIER. Bitz says HOW-- HOW CAN WE MOVE THIS ROCK? Bevel shows up with Zip and Pop. Bevel says DID SOMEBODY CALL FOR EXPERT ROCK MOVERS? La Purl says OH! Bitz says NO, BUT WE'RE GLAD YOU'RE HERE. Bevel says CHIEF ROCK MOVER BEVEL AND ROCK MOVER HELPERS ZIP AND POP AT YOUR SERVICE. HA-HA-HA. RIGHT, LET'S SEE. HMM. (SNIFFING) WHOO! (BEVEL HUMMING) AH-HA! YES, I CAN CONFIRM THIS IS A ROCK. A VERY HARD ONE. TO MOVE IT WE'LL NEED SPECIAL ROCK MOVING TOOLS. Bitz says OH, GOOD. DO YOU HAVE ANY? (CHATTERING) Bevel says NO. Bevel says OH. La Purl says BUT THE ROCK IS FOR MY ART MASTERPIECE. IT'S TRES IMPORTANTE. Bitz says HMM. OKAY, HOW ABOUT WE SPLIT UP AND LOOK FOR THINGS THAT MIGHT HELP TO MOVE THE ROCK? Bob says GOOD IDEA. Bevel says THE BEVELMEISTER WAS JUST THINKING THAT. QUICKLY, PEOPLE. Bitz says LET'S LOOK THIS WAY. La Purl says OKAY. (THUDDING) Zip and Pop bump into each other. (CHATTERING) (BEVEL HUMMING) (BOB HUMMING) (ZIP HUMMING) Bitz says RIGHT, WHAT HAVE WE ALL FOUND? Bevel says A BANANA. He tosses the banana and fails to catch it. He says OH! OOPS. (LAUGHING) La Purl says HMM, OKAY. Zip shows a tennis racket and says ZIP! Pop shows a rubber duck and says POP! (LAUGHING) BoBob says OH. HOW IS A BANANA, A RUBBER DUCKY, AND A RACKET GOING TO HELP MOVE THE ROCK? (SIGHING) Bevel says NO IDEA, BUT THAT'S LUNCH COVERED. (LAUGHING) Bitz says WELL, WE FOUND THESE LOGS. Bob says AWESOME. (DUCK SQUEAKING) Zip and Pop play tennis with the racket and the duck. The make a see-saw with a log and put the rock on one end. Bob says GREAT, A LOG SEESAW. Bevel says LET'S GET MOVING, PEOPLE. (GRUNTING) Bevel jumps on the other end of the see-saw but nothing happens. Bob says IT'S NOT WORKING. Bitz says I THINK IT NEEDS MORE WEIGHT. Bevel says AH, RIGHT. BRING ME MORE ROCK MOVER HELPERS. Zip and Pop jump on the see-saw and it starts to move. (LAUGHING) (GRUNTING) (CHEERING) Bitz says COOL SEESAW. YOU THREE MUST WEIGH THE SAME AS THE ROCK. La Purl says OH! A BIT OF EXTRA WEIGHT WILL GET IT ROLLING. She hops on. Bevel says WHOA! Bitz gasps and says UH OH. IT'S GOING TO... Bevel says BREAK! (THUDDING) (LAUGHING) La Purl says IT LOOKS LIKE WE'LL NEED TO FIND ANOTHER WAY TO MOVE THE ROCK. Pup pushes Zip from under the seesaw and says POP POP POP POP POP. (GRUNTING) Zip lands on a log and starts rolling. Bevel says OH! (CHATTERING) COOL ACROBATICS. (THUDDING) Bitz says THAT'S IT! ZIP, YOU'RE A GENIUS. (CHATTERING) Zip bows as Pop claps. Bitz says WE CAN ROLL THE ROCK ON THE LOGS. They put logs from the back to the front as they roll the rock on them. Bitz says YES! YES, IT'S WORKING. BoBob says IT'S MOVING. OH YEAH! (SIGHING) Bevel says TIME FOR A BREAK. OO, A BANANA. Bitz says BEVEL, THE ROCK. OH! BoBob says OH NO. The rock rolls back. Pop says POP POP POP POP POP! La Purl says WRONG WAY! WE SHOULD BE GOING UP THERE. Bevel says MM, TASTY BANANA. WHAT DID THE BEVEL MISS? HUH? HEY, WHERE DID THE ROCK GO? Pop runs and says POP POP POP POP POP POP POP! (SPLASHING) Bevel says UH OH. Bob says OH NO, NOW THE ROCK'S EVEN FURTHER AWAY. Bitz says AND THE TIDE'S COMING IN. WE NEED TO MOVE IT FAST. La Purl says OH-LA-LA! BON VOYAGE, MASTERPIECE! Bitz says UM. (GASPING) LOOK. Pop floats on two logs and says POP! Zip waves at him and says ZIP ZIP! Bitz says POP'S FLOATING ON THE LOGS. HEY, WAIT A MINUTE. MAYBE WE DON'T NEED TO MOVE THE ROCK BY LAND. IT'S TIME FOR A BITZ BRAIN BLITZ. She drops down the goggles and says WE NEED TO MOVE THE ROCK BUT IT'S TOO HEAVY TO MOVE OVER LAND. MAKING IT FLOAT WOULD HELP, BUT ROCKS DON'T FLOAT, THEY SINK, JUST LIKE BOB'S PEBBLE. LOGS CAN FLOAT, EVEN WITH POP'S WEIGHT ON THEM. THE LOGS ARE BIG AND SPREAD POP'S WEIGHT OVER A LARGE AREA OF WATER, JUST LIKE BOATS. WE'LL NEED MORE LOGS BECAUSE THE ROCK'S HEAVIER THAN POP, THEN WE CAN FLOAT IT UP THE BEACH. WE NEED TO MAKE A RAFT. THAT'S IT. STEAM PINK STYLE. They make a raft with a rope tied to it and pull the rock across the water. Bitz says PULL! (ALL GRUNTING) La Purl says says IT'S WORKING. WHEE! Bevel says FOR THE LOVE OF LA PURL'S LE ART, KEEP PULLING, PEOPLE. BoBob says BITZ BLITZED IT! Bitz says YES. La Purl says (GASPING) THAT'S IT. NOW FACE IT THIS WAY. (GRUNTING) Bob says HOW'S THIS? La Purl says C'EST PARFAIT! PERFECT. MY WORK HERE IS DONE. OKAY, EVERYBODY, CLOSE YOUR EYES. Bitz says OKAY. La Purl says RIGHT. (PURL HUMMING) PAS LE PEAKING, BOB. (LAUGHING) (PURL GRUNTING) (TRUMPETING) OKAY. PRESENTING LA PURL'S UNDERWATER MERMAID CAVE! (ALL GASPING) She shows them a mermaid tail carved in the rock. She sits on it as if she was a mermaid. Bitz says WOW! Bob says THAT'S AMAZING! Bitz says IT'S BEAUTIFUL. Pop says WOW. Bevel says IT'S A MERMAID. La Purl says OH, MERCI. MERCI. Bevel says THIS IS THE SAME ROCK? HOW DID WE NEVER SEE THIS AWESOME TAIL? BoBob says WOWZER! YOU REALLY ARE THE BESTEST ARTIST EVER. Bitz says IT'S A MERMA-LICIOUS MASTERPIECE. La Purl says OH, MERCI, EVERYONE. I COULDN'T HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT YOUR HELP. Bob says OOH, CAN WE BE PART OF YOUR ART? La Purl says OF COURSE! DIVE IN. THE WATER IS MAGNIFIQUE. (LAUGHING) Bitz pretends to swim. Bob wobbles her arms and says LOOK AT ME, I'M AN OCTOPUS. (LAUGHING) Bitz says SWOOSH SWOOSH. SWOOSH SWOOSH. (LAUGHING) Pop says POP-POP, POP-POP, POP-POP! (LAUGHING) Back in the attic, Bitz and Bob pretend to swim and says SWOOSH SWOOSH. SWOOSH SWOOSH. (LAUGHING) Bob says GRAB THE TOYS, BITZ. LET'S WATCH THEM FLOAT ON THE RAFT. Bitz says MAGNIFIQUE IDEA, LITTLE BRO. (LAUGHING) Music plays as the end credits roll. Category:Transcripts